StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm
thumb|245px|Okładka pudełka z grą StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – pierwszy dodatek do StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty i druga część serii. W przeciągu dwóch dni od premiery sprzedano ponad 1,1 miliona egzemplarzy. Gra zawiera nowe jednostki i ulepszenia w trybie wieloosobowym w stosunku do poprzedniej gry, a także kampanię skupiającą się na rasie Zergów. Oficjalnie beta gry rozpoczęła się 5 września 2012 roku. Początkowo dostęp mieli jedynie profesjonalni gracze oraz dziennikarze. Z czasem dostęp do bety rozszerzał się na pozostałych graczy. Fabuła Od wydarzeń z Wings of Liberty minęły trzy tygodnie. Przez ten czas Rekieterzy stracili artefakt prastarej rasy Xel'Naga w wyniku spisku Emila Naruda, Valerian i jego siły poza Warfieldem przystały do Reketerów, a oni sami razem z Kerrigan schronili się na asteroidzie, w tajnej placówce opuszczonej przez Protektorat Umojański. Tam lekarze dokładnie badają Kerrigan. thumb|left|319 pxNiespodziewanie Sarah, Valerian i James zostają znalezieni przez Arcturusa Mengska, ojca "młodego". Renegaci i Rekietrzy są zmuszeni uciec, ale Jim zostaje w tyle, pojmany przez Novę, agentkę z oddziału Duchów. Wściekła Sarah dusi Valeriana, lecz puszcza go i leci po Jima. Tam go nie znajduje, przychodzi do niej natomiast Zergling, którego spotkała wcześniej, a potem wiadomość o zabiciu Raynora. Zrozpaczona, postanawia się zemścić za ten czyn, ale wie że terranie nie pomogą, więc zwraca się ku zergom. Razem z nim leci po lewiatana, coś w rodzaju okrętu zergów. Teraz mamy rozbieżność misji. Razem z Abaturem i Iszą ewoluuje Rój genetycznie, co sprawia, że zergi stają się bardziej zaawansowane. Na Char spotyka szczep Zagary, królowej planety. Razem z nim atakuje bazę Warfielda, zabija go i przejmuje kontrolę nad szczepem. Puszcza tez trzy promy rannych ludzi generała, aby zrozumieli, że nie chce śmierci żadnej niewinnej istoty z jej rąk. Wkrótce dociera do Nafash, innej królowej, atakowanej przez protosów. Na zakładnika bierze Lasarrę, reprezentantkę Złotej Armady, protoskiej frakcji. Nafash ginie, ale jej szczep staje po stronie Kerrigan. Po jakimś czasie na pokład trafia Zeratul. Wywiązuje się walka, mroczny prałat nie stawia oporu. Udaje mu się z nią nawiązać telepatyczną rozmowę. Razem z nią rusza na ukazany świat - Zerus, ojczyznę zergów i dom pierwotnej wersji gatunku. Spotyka Zurvana, starożytnego zerga starszego od Nadświadomości. Yagdra, Slivan i Kraith razem ze swymi stadami chcą uniemożliwić dobrowolną przemianę Sary w Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy. Metamorfoza wypada pomyślnie, a Kerrigan staje się z powrotem Królową Zergów. Dehaka, jeden z pierwotnych, wspiera jej działania. Yagdra, Kraith i Slivan zostają zabici przez Pierwotną Królową Ostrzy, a następnie przejmuje ona ich esencję. Na końcu zabija Zurvana i przejmując jego siłę staje się najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie. Niespodziewanie zergi otrzymują terrańskie komunikatory. Z Sarą kontaktuje się stary Mengsk, który składa propozycję - Raynor jest zakładnikiem i jeżeli ma żyć, ma wycofać się z terrańskiej przestrzeni. W tym momencie znowu stajemy na rozdrożu między pomocą zergom na stacji Skygeirr, a wyzwoleniem Raynora. Aby wyzwolić Raynora, Sarah zawiera sojusz z Rekieterami. Docierają do bazy Miry Han, lecz ta nie chce mimo próśb Matta i Valeriana wypuścić i dać im Orlana. Hyperion atakuje bazę najemniczki, a następnie dowiaduje się o Moros, statku więziennym i o Atlasie, stacji w której będzie dokował. Kerrigan wyrzyna całe oddziały i dociera do celi. Jim jest na nią wściekły, ta daje mu szansę zabicia siebie samej. Raynor strzela obok niej sześć razy w ścianę. Kerrigan wyznaje mu miłość, on jednak mówi, że ich romans się skończył. Sarah, zrozpaczona zamyka się w sobie, podobnie jak Raynor w sekcji medycznej Hyperiona. Na Skygeirr spotyka Aleksieja Stiukowa, byłego wiceadmirała Dyrektoriatu, obecnie przywódcę Nowego Roju. Uciekł Narudowi i odkrył, że jest zmiennokształtnym na usługach Amona. Kerrigan atakuje bazę pomocnika Mrocznego Głosu i po wyczerpującej walce zabija go. Stiukow podejrzewa, że artefakt, którego terranie użyli na Char, mógł wpłynąć na wskrzeszenie Upadłego. Ostatecznie Kerrigan i Rekieterzy rozpoczynają atak na Korhal, w celu obalenia Arcturusa. Jednocześnie Kerrigan na prośbę Valeriana postanawia spowolnić nieco atak, aby ten ewakuował terrańskich cywili. Raynor pomaga Sarze, rozumie już, ze to nie ta sama istota z jaką walczył na Char pół roku temu. Augustgrad zostaje zaatakowany, Mengsk posyła zakłócacz, nie działa jednak na pierwotne zergi, które pod wodzą Dehaki go niszczą. W końcu posyła całą Gwardię, Dumę Augustgradu i Odyna przeciw Rojowi i Rekieterom. Kerrigan wdziera się do pałacu i zastaje Mengska w gabinecie z cygarem i dziwną rzeczą. Okazuje się, że to nie zapalniczka, lecz przycisk artefaktu, którego użyto w celu jej odinfekowania. Torturuje nim Królową Ostrzy dwa razy, w końcu chce ją zabić. W ostatniej chwili przybywa Raynor, który celuje pistoletem w przegranego monarchę. Sprawę zabicia go pozostawia jednak ukochanej. Ta przebija imperatora swymi ostrzami, ładuje mocą psioniczną i sprawia, że wybucha, niszcząc dużą część pałacu. Odchodząc Sarah dziękuje Jimowi za wszystko; on odpowiada, że zawsze to była dla niego przyjemność. Rój i Kerrigan udają się w dalekie zakątki kosmosu, Teraz pragną wyzwolić się od wpływu Upadłego i zostać normalnym gatunkiem. Sarah chce w ten sposób obronić człowieka, którego kocha i swój pierwotny gatunek, czyli terran, przed śmiercią ze strony hybryd. Tak kończy się Druga Wielka Wojna, a zaczyna Wojna Ostateczna. : en: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:StarCraft II